1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a production method for a barrier metal film to be formed on the surface of a substrate for eliminating the diffusion of a metal into the substrate, when a metal film is formed on the surface of the substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductors with electrical wiring have increasingly used copper as a material for the wiring in order to increase the speed of switching, decrease transmission loss, and achieve a high density. In applying the copper wiring, it has been common practice to perform the vapor phase growth method or plating on a substrate having a depression for wiring on its surface, thereby forming a copper film on the surface including the depression.
In forming the copper film on the surface of the substrate, a barrier metal film (for example, a nitride of tantalum, tungsten, titanium or silicon) is prepared beforehand on the surface of the substrate in order to eliminate the diffusion of copper into the substrate, and retain the adhesion of copper. When plating is employed, a copper shielding layer is formed on the barrier metal film by physical or chemical vapor deposition, and used also as an electrode. The barrier metal film has been formed by physical vapor deposition such as sputtering.
The depression for wiring, formed on the surface of the substrate, tends to be decreased in size, and a demand is expressed for a further reduction in the thickness of the barrier metal film. However, the barrier metal film has been produced by use of sputtering, and its directionality is not uniform. With a tiny depression on the surface of the substrate, therefore, the film is formed at the entrance of the depression before being formed in the interior of the depression, resulting in insufficient burial of the depression. Also, the substrate has been badly damaged.